graybirdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrich Patria
Heinrich Patria (Winters) adalah salah satu karakter original yang termasuk dalam verse Kiss With a Fist. Biography Early Life Lahir dari pasangan Pyotr Patria dan Margaret Winters, ia hanya menghabiskan beberapa tahun hidupnya bersama ayahnya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal, rasa ketidaksukaannya kepada ayahnya yang hampir tidak pernah di rumah mulai mengembang -- apalagi ternyata ketika adiknya yang baru lahir malah di'titipkan' di keluarga sepupunya, menurut petuah Pyotr ketika ia sedang meregang nyawa. Henry setelah itu hidup bersama ibunya sendiri. Ibunya bekerja sendirian di satu pekerjaan yang upahnya bahkan tidak sesuai dengan kerasnya pekerjaannya; untuk tetap menghidupi anaknya. Karena Margaret selalu ada untuknya, ia sangat menyayangi Margaret, ke poin dimana ia pernah memukuli seorang bocah di sekolahnya yang mengejek ibunya 'sundal'. Saat ibunya ternyata terjangkit penyakit yang berhubungan dengan paru-parunya, Henry sama sekali buta dengan informasi itu. Sebelum ia dapat menyadari, ibunya sudah terbaring di tempat tidur, sementara ia hanya bisa menatap ketika perlahan-lahan tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangannya menjadi tidak bernyawa. Setelah kematian Margaret, menurut wasiat Pyotr, Henry akan dialihkan kepada walinya -- Heinrich Schwartz -- kolega lama Pyotr yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Pada akhirnya ia hidup di jalanan, mencuri isi dompet turis di London sekaligus mencari informasi soal walinya itu. Di jalanan ia seorang berandalan cilik; dari mencoba rokok walau ia jauh dari batas "cukup umur", mencuri barang yang ia inginkan. Bahkan sebelum hidup di jalanan ia sudah berlaku begitu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga dekatnya, para Seasons, yang entah kenapa pada masa ini sama sekali tidak terjangkau. Butuh setahun baginya untuk menemukan Schwartz yang berkediaman di Oxfordshire. Pada saat itu bocah ini sendiri sudah terbiasa hidup di jalanan, mengerti bagaimana cara membuat seseorang cukup percaya padanya untuk memberinya suatu informasi dan mengerti bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup di sana. Schwartz, terkesan dengan bocah ini, dan memang karena ini adalah kewajibannya, mengadopsi Henry, walaupun Henry hanya ingin tempat tinggal dan makanan yang terjamin. Tidak perlu mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Walaupun begitu, ia membesarkan Henry bagaikan anak sendiri, mengajarinya bela diri -- lebih tepatnya membuat anak gadisnya, Frida Schwartz, yang sudah intermediate ''dalam bela diri, 'mengajari'nya (lebih seperti memukulinya sampai ''pain tolerance ''Henry sendiri menjadi sangat besar). Selagi belajar, ia juga mendapatkan keping demi keping di balik kematian ayahnya dan beberapa informasi lainnya, seperti bagaimana walinya sebenarnya seorang ''hitman. Walaupun ditawari posisi yang sama, ia menolak; sebagai gantinya ia memilih menjadi informan, karena baginya ia tidak begitu menyukai merengut nyawa seseorang, walau jika ia harus, ia akan melakukannya. Ia mengatakan itu bukan karena ia tidak menyukai membunuh, sebenarnya, tapi karena perkataan ini: Killing is fun, but when you do it too often, it'd just get boring. Schwartz hanya tertawa ketika mendengar ini dan menepuk kepalanya. Pada saat ini ia berumur enam belas tahun. Walaupun begitu, karena dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang men''justify pembunuhan untuk uang, Henry sendiri moralitasnya sudah rusak sedari ia kecil. Walaupun ''tagline ''miliknya informan, ia masih mengikuti latihan-latihan yang sebenarnya lebih menjurus ke arah ''hitman. Pada saat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun, ia minum-minum bersama Frida dan pada akhirnya melakukan a drunken one night stand ''dengannya; yang pada akhirnya berbuah hasil menjadi Alana Patria. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui soal Alana sampai lima tahun kemudian dua minggu sebelum kematian Rich, karena Frida menolak fakta bahwa Henry benar-benar ayah dari anaknya itu. Current Timeline Physical Description Personality and traits ''Always smiling; dari kecil, sudah brengsek. Abilities and Skills - Relationships Richard Milkovich Cielo Seasons Dari ia kecil, sudah sangat dekat dengan Cielo. Pertemuan pertama mereka diawali dengan sebuah buku -- mereka mengobrol soal Great Expectations. Walaupun sifat keduanya sama sekali berbeda, keduanya tetap dekat, bahkan kadang terlihat seperti kakak adik daripada sepupu. Pada masa inilah Henry mulai menganggap Cielo bahkan lebih dari kakak, walaupun lawan mainnya ini sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Pada saat mereka tidak bisa bertemu (i.e. pada saat mereka di Durmstrang dan Hogwarts), mereka tetap menyurati satu sama lain. Entah kenapa berhasil menghasut Cielo untuk membeli apartemen di Russia bersama setelah mereka tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Sampai sekarang, walau terdapat banyak komplikasi, keduanya tetap menganggap satu sama lain seperti kakak adik. Trivia *Leo. *His favorite movie is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *His favorite activity with Richard is playing XBox (particularly Kinect Games) *Has no ring finger in his right hand. See Also Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Male Category:Characters